Herostratic
by Nantena
Summary: Some people were not meant to be immortalized in the history books or in legends, so they have to find other ways to be remembered. This is the story of one of all the people that very few know of.


Okay!

To you who read my -man story I deeply apologize for not updating, but I can't even write a single word that doesn't royally SUCK. So therefore I sat down a whole weekend, watching Peacemaker Kurogane instead. I have a serious obsession with samurai and the shinsengumi right now, so now I just had to write this AWESOME (I'm so full of myself) story, about these _awesome_ characters^^ (though they totally fuck up history in peacemaker but who cares anyway?

First chapter is going to be in first point of view, but probably not the rest of the story… We'll see… Besides, this is more of an appetizer than a chapter, since it's so short.

Hope you read and review mucho, and as always: I own nothing but the OC.

* * *

_**_

_He__rostratic _

_**_

_Over two thousand y__ears ago, a man sealed his fate by making his memory live forever. To him, immortality was bound to your name and your deeds, thus making him burn a temple to the ground in order to live for eternity. __We still remember him._

_The irony lies in the fact that they tried with all their might to erase his name and legacy, banning people from ever speaking of him again. Obviously they failed. _

_But that was all__ far away in time and place, but I'd like to foolishly take comfort in an old story from the "barbarians" world. __Since __people like me shall die and be forgotten like leaves in autumn. _

_****_

"Chou-chan! Chou, where are you? Stop skipping work!"

_Chou_.

That is me. I am nineteen or twenty years old, no one really knows, atleast I don't. No one knows my name either, but they call me Chou- Butterfly.

I do not have a family name since, like I said, no one really knows who I am. It must have been at least five years since mother found me wandring the street; battered and bruised, clueless to who I was and where I belonged. She is not my real mother, of course, but the _okiya no okaa-san_; mother of the geisha house where I live in Shimabara. I must add though, that I am not one of those women with a beautiful dress, showing off my neck with a laughter that sounds like bells in the wind. I welcome guests and see to that everything is in order, and if one of the girls is ill I might get to help pouring drinks at a party instead of her. It may not be the most interesting occupation, but I have food, shelter and people that I can call family.

Although I highly doubt that I will be remembered by the next generation, just because I worked hard and did my duty to society. But, one must not be too proud and attain "Hybris" as the Greeks would have said.

When I first came here okaa-san actually wanted me try some of the things that the other girls did: make tea, play the shamisen and sing a bit. I was so poor at it that she laughed for ten minutes before she finally said that "it's such a pity though, since you're as pretty as a butterfly in that kimono".

I actually do not know what she meant by that. I look as any other ordinary Japanese girl, except that I have green eyes. But I do not know if they make me look special or just weird. However I would like to think that they are pretty, since it is the colour of the gods.

Again with my ridiculous vanity.

Pretty or not, I am kind of relieved that I did not have to be a geisha. It is much harder than you might think. You can not just slack off and think that being beautiful will get you anywhere, you have to work hard to become good at it. And I am not patient enough to train for years just to know how to walk properly. I like having a job where I can occasionally hide away and read. I have made myself a friend of the local _honya-san_, and he sometimes gives me books from Europe and America. If okaa-san knew she probably would not be too happy. She is a nice person, but she often tells me that I should not read so much that those barbaric people writes.

Apparently it will give me stupid ideas.

"Chou!"

Right, I forgot I was being called on. Probably some early customers that mother wants me to take care of. I better get out from my hideout behind the counter by the entrance, even though I would rather stay here all day. I still have the book about that English King to read, though I can not remember his name…

_Lair... _

_Liier..._

_Leer...._

**

*


End file.
